


baby, it's cold outside

by acedott



Series: Vanessa Gottlieb Appreciation [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Insecurities, Karla is Black and Adopted, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, SSRIs, Squirting, consent is essential kids but also incredibly sexy, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: Karla has to go into work, but Vanessa gives her some very good reasons to stay home.
Relationships: Karla Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Series: Vanessa Gottlieb Appreciation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774612
Kudos: 3





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> the epic saga of my karnessa porn war with newt continues!!! I learned from a meme that my SSRI affects my orgasms so now I pass that knowledge onto you. Never let it be said the internet can't be educational!

“Vanessa,” Karla said gently.

“Hmmmmm?”

“Nessa, I have to go to work.”

“Hmmm!” she grumbled petulantly, curling herself more tightly around Karla. “No!”

Karla laughed. “I really do have to get up though.” She sat up and tried to disentangle herself, but Vanessa held firm.

“Work sucks. You should stay with me.”

“As much as I would love to, I really do have to go in.”

Vanessa finally opened her eyes, making the saddest face Karla had ever seen. “So go later. I'll make it worth your while,” she promised, her hand slowly inching down Karla’s back.

Her breath hitched. Damn those doe eyes and damn her hands. “I really shouldn't, darling.”

Vanessa dipped her hands just under the waist of Karla’s panties and slowly worked them down her legs. “Just a few more minutes?”

“It - _oh_ \- it's supposed to start snowing soon. You know I'm rubbish at driving in the snow.”

“Ha, ‘rubbish.’ Pip pip, grab your wellies, cheerio,” Vanessa teased. She sat up behind her and pressed kisses along Karla’s shoulder and neck. “That's all the more reason to stay here where it's warm.” Her lips found the junction between Karla’s neck and her jaw.

“ _Schatzi_ ,” Karla groaned. “That's not fair.”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Vanessa hummed in her ear before gently nipping at her earlobe.

Karla tilted her head back. “Five minutes.”

They both knew it would be longer than that.

“Five minutes,” Vanessa agreed. She trailed her hand over the curve of Karla’s ass, gently scraping her nails along the hip, before coming to tease the short hairs on her mound to signal her intentions. Karla nodded, so Vanessa slowly brought her fingers lower. She swirled a finger around, but not quite on, Karla's clit and began kissing her neck again.

“Vanessa,” she sighed.

“That's my name, _please_ wear it out.”

“Ha ha. You're hila- _Ah! Oh_ , Vanessa, right there.” She had moved her finger to the small nub, pressing gently as she moved her finger in circles on it.

“What's the magic word?” she sing-songed, not letting up. 

Karla’s hips bucked. “ _Bitte, Schatzi, bitte!_ Please, yes, darling, you're so good to me.”

Vanessa brought her other hand up to Karla’s breasts, rolling each nipple between her fingers as she kept up her wicked, wonderful ministrations on Karla’s clit. 

“I love you, Nessa,” she cried out. “ I love the way you touch me - _yes -_ and talk to me and exist in this world, my dearest love, _oh fuck, just like that_.”

Vanessa pressed herself firmly against Karla’s back for a better angle, then shifted her hand so one finger was inside her while her thumb was on her clit. She began stroking her walls while rubbing her clit at the same time. Karla moaned wantonly, bucking her hips in earnest now. She arched her back to push herself into the hand on her nipple and rocked herself back and forth on Vanessa’s other hand. 

“ _Ja, bitte, Schatzi,_ I’m yours, please fuck me, _Mein Gott_!” 

Vanessa twisted her hand just right and Karla was undone, every nerve ending in her body coming alive. She clenched around her finger and _screamed_. 

Vanessa winced at the volume and kissed her back soothingly. “I've got you, baby. Just let go.”

“Hnnn,” Karla said when her twitching aftershocks finally subsided.

“Isn't this better than sitting in traffic?” Vanessa hummed, rubbing lazy circles on her stomach.

“Traffic?” Karla blinked at her languidly. “Oh! This was a wonderful way to start my day, darling, but now I really must get up.”

Vanessa gently pushed her so she was lying on her front and kissed down her back to her ass and back up. “Or,” she said between kisses, “You stay right here.”

“Mind my hair, Nessa,” Karla protested. “I forgot to wrap my hair last night when you...well. You remember.”

“Baby, I will _personally_ rewash your hair if it means your fine ass stays in bed with me.” Karla’s whole body shuddered. Vanessa grinned in delighted surprise. “So you're into that, then. You want me to deep condition your hair then fuck you up against the railing while it sets? Maybe in the shower chair? It's a good thing we invested in those accessibility aids for when Hermann visits; another win for the lesbians.”

“Please don't talk about my brother when we're about to have sex,” Karla said drily. “It kills the mood quite a bit.”

“Or I could kneel under you and eat you out while you're in the shower,” she continued like Karla hadn't said anything. “Mmm, I could hold you steady while you get those really tight tangles. You squatting to put more force into getting them out and bringing your pretty pussy even closer to me.”

Karla whimpered and lifted herself onto all fours.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful like this, baby,” Vanessa whispered reverently. She grabbed handfuls of Karla’s ass and spread them just enough that her inner lips moved with it. “Stunning.”

Vanessa ran her tongue gently up the length of her folds. Karla’s arms immediately gave out and her upper body collapsed onto the bed. She pushed herself back towards Vanessa’s tongue, but was met with empty air. Her whine of displeasure turned into a broken sob when Vanessa pushed her whole tongue inside her.

“Huuu _uuuuuuunhh_ ,” Karla said eloquently.

She felt Vanessa huff a small laugh out her nose, a brief puff of air on her overheated skin. Her eyes fluttered back into her head as Vanessa got back to business. She was deliberately inconsistent with her motions so Karla couldn't adjust; thrusting her tongue in and out, curling her tongue in small circles, licking up and down her folds. All she could do was sag into the bed and make the most embarrassing noises of her life.

“You taste so good, so sweet and wet for me,” Vanessa whispered. Karla wasn't even sure if she was meant to hear it, but it sent a thrill through her regardless.

“For you, for you, for you, VanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessa please, I'm so close, I want to come for you, I want you to taste how good you make me feel, please,” she begged. 

Vanessa pressed a light kiss to the curve of her ass, almost chaste given the circumstances. “Since you asked so nicely.” She gripped Karla’s hips so tightly that she thought (and hoped) it would leave marks, and began eating her out like her life depended on it. Thrusting her tongue all the way inside, she pulled Karla back roughly to meet her on each thrust. The sound of skin meeting slick skin over and over filled the air. Between the tight grip on her hips and her muscles already weak from her previous orgasm, Karla was helplessly pulled along for the ride.

Vanessa’s tongue hit her g-spot once, twice, three times with its wonderful wet pressure. Her mouth dropped open in a soundless shout and her eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure, barely noticing that she had squirted for the first time in her life. Unbothered, Vanessa lapped up every drop like it was a delicacy before releasing her grip on her hips.

Karla collapsed fully onto the bed and Vanessa happily flopped down next to her. “Well, _that_ was new and exciting!”

Karla turned to her and noticed a few stray drops above her lips. “Oh, I got some on you, love, I'm so sorry, here-” She reached out to wipe it off, but Vanessa batted her hand away and chased the drops with her tongue.

“It is an _honor_ to have your cum on my face,” she said mock-seriously. “Genuinely, I think that is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You say that every time we make love,” Karla pointed out, enjoying how Vanessa blushed. 

“And I mean it every time.” She didn't even try to hide her dopey smile.

Karla lazily walked her fingers up Vanessa’s arm and down her back, who opened herself up to the touches like a cat stretching. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Karla said conversationally. “I could drive all the way to the university, in the snow, just to record a lecture for the handful of students who will actually bother to attend the Zoom class. _Or._ I could give them a day off and stay here, where it's warm, and where my wife is, and thank her profusely for giving me such a good morning.”

Vanessa preened. “I knew you'd see it my way. But I did start my SSRI up again, so, fair warning.”

“The typical dryness?” 

Vanessa nodded. “Diminished orgasms too. Hopefully once my body re-adjusts, I’ll be back to normal. I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this until then.”

Karla stopped rummaging around for a bottle of lube and took Vanessa’s hands in hers. “You are doing what you need to for your mental health. Never _ever_ apologize for that, especially not to me. Your happiness and health comes before everything else. I will love you if we never have sex again and I will love you if we make love every day.”

Vanessa felt laid bare by that simple validation, every protective covering abruptly stripped away. If this was anyone else, she would have deflected and run. 

“Okay,” she whispered.

Karla kissed her forehead. “ _Ich liebe dich_.”

“I love you too.”

“I would still like to use a vibrator with you, if that's alright.”

“That is so beyond alright. I was going to try out that new rechargeable one while you were at work, but since you're here…”

Karla’s pupils blew wide and she immediately went back to their drawer of sex toys. After a few moments of frantic digging, she pulled it out triumphantly, along with their jumbo-sized bottle of lube.

“You're so adorable.” Vanessa pulled her in for a filthy kiss. Karla slipped her tongue into Vanessa’s mouth and groaned when she sucked on it. She could faintly taste herself but was more distracted by the feeling of her tongue in Vanessa’s mouth being sucked and caressed. Karla brought her hand down to gently tease at Vanessa’s folds. She slowly circled her entrance with a fingertip, pleasantly surprised to feel some wetness already there.

“Spread for me, love,” she murmured. Vanessa whimpered and complied immediately. “Excellent.” She inserted her finger in all the way with no resistance.

“I cha-changed my mind,” Vanessa panted. “I don't want the vibrator; I just want you.”

Karla pushed her finger inside roughly in surprise.

“Do that again,” Vanessa whispered, eyes wide and hungry.

“Are you sure? I don't want to chafe-”

“ _Now_ ,” she growled.

Karla repeated the motion and Vanessa made a strangled noise.

“Good? Bad?”

She nodded rapidly. “Good. So good.”

Karla hesitated, then withdrew her finger. She sucked on the finger that had just been inside Vanessa and the one next to it while maintaining eye contact. She then applied a generous amount of lube to both fingers, still fixing her in place with a heated stare.

Vanessa swallowed thickly and licked her lips in anticipation.

Karla returned her fingers to Vanessa’s pussy, spreading the wetness and lube around the entrance to ease the way. Once she was satisfied Vanessa was wet enough, she pushed her two fingers in roughly the same way she had before.

“Hgk,” Vanessa choked.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Stop and I divorce you,” she said roughly. They had barely started but she already sounded wrecked.

“As my wife commands,” Karla murmured low in her ear and began again. She set a rhythm of slow, intense thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before shoving her fingers in practically up to her palm.

Normally so talkative, Vanessa just gasped with each thrust and pushed her hips back to meet her wife’s hand.

“Good, _Schatzi?_ You like when I fuck you like this, slow and deep?” Karla stopped thrusting to scissor her fingers inside Vanessa, alternating horizontally and vertically. She massaged at her arm with the other hand to keep a cramp at bay.

Vanessa whimpered and nodded frantically. Her eyes were wild, and Karla knew she was close. She went back to thrusting, cramped arm be damned. She increased her speed and she began curling her fingertips as well.

Vanessa gripped Karla’s bicep tightly, nails digging into the skin. “I’m - I'm gonna -” She made a inhuman (but no less erotic) sound. Her whole body trembled violently and every muscle clenched. Karla continued thrusting until the hand on her bicep loosened its grip and fell to the bed limply. She stilled her hand as Vanessa came down from her release and watched her whole body relax.

“Good?”

Vanessa smirked up at her, eyes still closed. “You always ask that like you didn't just thoroughly rock my world. But yes, _very_ good. A++, Mrs. Haile-Gottlieb.”

“High praise from you, Mrs. Haile-Gottlieb.” Karla lay gently down beside her. Vanessa immediately wrapped her arms and legs around her.

“Best snow day ever,” she mumbled into her neck.

Karla smiles and pulled the blankets over them with a contented sigh. “Best snow day ever,” she agreed.


End file.
